Code: Magenta
by ShadowOdd
Summary: A light died the day one was trapped. One less star in the sky. The sacrifice one had made to save many left a scar in the heart of everyone, none more than the one with a purple streak. He promised he'd find a way to save her, and now she waits everlasting for him. "We were only kids, we had too much to do, the world was on our shoulders... We were only kids."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **It's been a long time since I've posted anything, I know! But I hope you all can forgive me, I have no excuse other than sheer laziness. I hope you enjoy this story, I've actually been planning it for a while now and been writing it down and finally got the kick to type it from my note pad, so I hope you enjoy my new story! "Code: Magenta."!**

The dark night sky hung silently over the campus of Kadic Academy. No wind to shake the trees and no sounds to break the silence, well all but one sound. On the roof, overlooking the empty courtyard, sat one of the ex Lyoko Warriors. He looked from building to building with a bored expression, he moved his hand up to his mouth and removed the lit cigarette from his lips and blew out with a sigh. His blonde hair hung almost past his shoulders, it had not been in the spiky shape it was so accustomed too in a long time. Hearing the sound of the door open behind him he glanced over his shoulder before looking out at the school again.

"You know, you really shouldn't be smoking." a voice said, walking closer to him and sitting down beside him.

"I'll stop when you do." he replied, passing the cigarette to the new comer. They both sat in silence, passing it between themselves until the silence was broken.

"What did you want Ulrich?" he asked, pulling his knees up to his chest and staring at the courtyard.

"I want you to come back to the room Odd, it's late and it's dangerous up here." Ulrich replied, eyeing up his best friend, making him sigh. "You've been coming up here everyday since it happened, I figured you would have gotten bored of it by now."

"It's the only place I feel closer to her." Odd sighed, falling onto his back and staring at the night sky. Ulrich hung his head with a sigh.

"She's not dead Odd, she's just stuck." Ulrich said, looking over his shoulder at his friend who was zoning out.

"She's been there for four years now Ulrich. She's not coming back anytime soon, no thanks to you, me or Yumi, especially him." Odd spat, causing Ulrich to flinch at the last part, not liking how his best friend could speak of one of his oldest friends with such hate.

"Odd..." Ulrich whispered, "It's not his fault, you really think he didn't try to find a way to get her back?" he asked.

Odd climbed to his feet and stretched out his back and shrugged,

"All I know is that he tried for about a week and then you all voted to shut the super computer down, with her still inside." Odd said, his hands balling into fists.

Ulrich shot up and stood face to face with Odd.

"You really think it was easy? For us to just leave her there?!" Ulrich said, almost shouting, "We did all we could Odd, Xana was on the verge of escaping and we had mere seconds to make a decision and that was what she wanted! She wanted to save us at the cost of trapping herself!" he said, grabbing Odd by the collar, "So don't ever accuse us of not trying, okay?!... Odd?" Ulrich's voice became shakey when he looked into the eyes of his best friend.

He was crying.

Even when it happened, he hadn't cried. Odd had just left and continued being strong. But now it had all come to the surface. He was biting his bottom lip to stop it from quivering.

"I need her back Ulrich." Odd said, tears rolling down his cheeks, silently hitting the ground.

"We'll work on getting her back, I pro-" Ulrich said before being cut off by Odd falling to his knees.

"No, Ulrich, you don't understand. I need her back now." Odd cried, collapsing onto this hands and knees as all his feelings, that he buried and pent up inside himself all came to the surface.

"Odd? What's wrong?" Ulrich asked, kneeling beside his best friend, resting his hand on his back, Odd leaned back onto his knees and looked his best friend in the eyes before taking a deep breath.

"I loved her Ulrich." Odd said, his eyes wandering to the ground.

"We all did Odd, it's okay." Ulrich said, giving his friend a reassuring smile before he seen Odd shake his head with a stern look.

"No, Ulrich... I loved her." Odd said, his eyes staring at Ulrich with a burning truth, settling a burning realization into Ulrich. He loved her.

 **Kind of a quick start to it, I've always been poor with starts! Anyway, I have no idea on upload times etc but I hope to do it once a week for the time being! Anyway, leave a review if you liked it or if you had any problem with it! I'm open to all criticism! I'll see you all in the next chapter!  
~ShadowOdd.**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! I've had this done for a while but never got around to posting it! This was kinda rushed at the time so I recently went over it to changed/edit some things! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Arrival.**

Jeremie's hand slammed down on the alarm clock, causing the loud ringing to cease. He glanced at the clock, Saturday, 7AM. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and stretched out his back before yawning. Standing up and rubbing his eyes, he made his way over to his wardrobe to grab some clothes but was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing, he answered with a lazy voice.

"Hello?" Jeremie asked down the phone, sitting on the side of his bed, using his free hand to rub his eyes, hoping to wake himself up faster.

"Good morning Jeremie! It's me!" a voice sounded through the speaker, Jeremie slightly smiled, recognising the voice as his moms instantly.

"Hey mom, how are things? Is something the matter?" he asked, his follow-up question to fast for his mom to even answer the first question he asked.

"No, nothing is up exactly, I just need you to do me a favour!" she replied, Jeremie slightly tilted his head and began wondering what she could need from him.

"Yeah? What's the favour?" Jeremie responded, standing up and walking to his desk and hitting the power button for his computer.

"Your cousin Kale is arriving at Kadic today, I know you haven't seen each other, let alone talked in over 10 years but do you think you could show him around and get him up to speed for this year? I know you're already a month in and it's a lot to ask but it's really important he feels at home there!" his mom explained, this caught Jeremie off guard completely.

"Kale? He's coming here?" Jeremie asked, bewildered by the sudden notion of his cousin's arrival.

"Yes and he…" his mom droned on as Jeremie zoned out.

He hadn't seen his cousin in so long and now he's just showing up, causing Jeremie's mind to run rampant with all sorts of ideas about the sudden news.

"Can you do this for me Jeremie?" his mom asked one last time, Jeremie let out a deep sigh and replied.

"Yeah, I've got it, where am I meeting him?" he asked, reaching into his wardrobe for his clothes.

His mom gave directions on meeting up with him in the town square and the time he'd be arriving at, after he wrote it down, they said their goodbyes and Jeremie hung up the phone and stood looking at his desk.

"I wonder what he even looks like now, I was 7 the last time I seen him…" he thought, tearing his eyes away from his desk and pulling his clothes on, "He was 8 then, that'd make him 18 now."

Jeremie sat down at his desk and cracked his fingers, jumpstarting his hands into typing, he had a few hours so he could get some work done in the meantime.

Before he completely settled into his work, his eyes moved to the left of his desk, his eyes catching the shape of a picture frame, reaching for it, he pulled it closer and looked at the image and smiled, it was a picture of the old gang, his eyes moved through everyone, even William was there. His eyes lingered on Aelita and he felt a wave of sadness washing over him, he quickly put the picture down and looked at his computer, taking a deep breath, he launched the file labelled "Aelita_ "

Ulrich and Odd's room was peaceful as the two teens lay deep in slumber until a loud knock startled both of them awake, Odd taken the scare the worse, falling out of bed onto the floor.

"Who is it?" Odd asked, rubbing his lower back and sitting on the side of his bed.

"Jeremie." A voice responded, Ulrich glanced at Odd who nodded at the door, signalling Ulrich to open the door for Jeremie.

"Hey Jer, what brings you here this early in the morning?" Odd asked, laying on his back, not really wanting to be awake at the moment.

"Odd, it's past 12, its afternoon at best!" Jeremie said, rubbing the bridge of his nose, earning a laugh from Ulrich, Odd just rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I was wondering if you're busy today, I have to go into town to meet my cousin, he'll be attending Kadic for the year and I need to show him around," Jeremie explained, leaning on the door frame, "I'd normally go myself but the thing is, I haven't seen him in over 10 years, so it might be awkward…" he trailed off.

"Say no more, I'm free today anyway, Odd?" Ulrich smiled, standing up and stretching his back out. Odd looked at this phone and shrugged.

"I've work at 5 but I should be able to go, yeah." Odd said, walking over to his dresser and began picking up clothes.

"Okay, great!" Jeremie said, turning to leave, "be at my dorm in half an hour or so!" he said, waving as he left.

After the door closed, Ulrich began to get dressed, he then turned to face Odd.

"What do you reckon he'll be like?" Ulrich asked, tilting his head. Odd tapped his finger on his chin and shrugged.

"I'm assuming just like Jeremie!" Odd sniggered, Ulrich let out a small laugh and turned to look in the mirror to get ready to leave.

The time came as Ulrich and Odd arrived at Jeremie's dorm and were pleasantly surprised to see Yumi walk around from the corner, both Ulrich and Odd waved at her as she neared.

"Oh hey guys, Jeremie ask you two to come as well?" Yumi asked, smiling as she brushed a strand of her hair out of her face.

"Yup! Can't say I'm not curious about his family!" Odd smiled, he stole a glance at Ulrich who was staring at Yumi with his mouth slightly open. He elbowed him in the side and Ulrich returned to his senses.

"I'm sorry, what? I was lost in thought!" Ulrich said as he rubbed the back of his head, grinning as his cheeks turned a light red. Yumi giggled as Odd rolled his eyes.

"I could only wonder what about!" Yumi teased, leaning into Ulrich before flicking him on the forehead and turning to knock on Jeremie's door. Ulrich grinned while Odd let out a noise on the line of "Bleurgh".

Jeremie opened the door and stepped out, finishing pulling on his coat.

"Ready to go?" he asked, smiling broadly at his oldest friends, they all nodded and started on their way.

As they walked, Ulrich couldn't help glance at Yumi every now and again, she was even more beautiful than she used to be, even though Ulrich couldn't believe that was possible. Their awkward romance friendship had evolved over the years to flirting ranging anywhere between childish and intense, much to the dismay of Odd and Jeremie, who had to witness the mushy love-ness.

As they walked, Odd fell behind the group and beckoned Ulrich to fall back as well. When Ulrich slowed down, Odd smirked at him.

"So, when are you going to ask her out?" he teased, reaching into his pockets, looking for his cigarettes. Ulrich rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

"I don't know Odd, but I'm going to do it soon!" Ulrich replied with a smile, Odd gave him a thumbs up as his ability to speak was hindered by the cigarette in his mouth, he was currently patting himself down, looking for a lighter, Ulrich rolled his eyes and fished his out of his pockets.

"You better, you've been saying this for four years almost!" Odd said, finally able to speak, he pressed the cigarette to his lips and gently inhaled, his mind wandering off Ulrich's love life and onto his own, he absent mindedly offered his smoke to Ulrich, who took it, inhaled and handed it back, letting the smoke out slowly into the cold air.

"What do you reckon Aelita would think of how we turned out?" Ulrich asked, glancing at Yumi and Jeremie in front of them, "I mean, the new habits, new life's, we have jobs and almost finished highschool, do you reckon she's aged like us or is still stuck the way she wa-" Ulrich stopped mid-sentence as he noticed the sad look dawning on Odd's face.

"It's alright, and I don't know, she aged from when she first went in, so I'd assume she still would?" Odd said, his mind figuring out if it was possible, he then wondering what she'd look like older, he shrugged the thought out of his head, not wanting to be put into a mad mood and continued smoking.

They finally arrived at the meeting place, the local town's town square and found a bench nearby and sat down, talking between themselves.

"So what does your cousin look like Jeremie?" Odd asked, leaning back on the bench but looking at all the people in the town square.

"I honestly don't know, he has dark coloured hair is all I remember, he'll probably have bags with him so it won't be too hard to spot him!" Jeremie said, glancing around one more time.

A few more minutes passed until Yumi sat forward and glanced at a teen, standing still outside a café in the square, he did have dark hair and two bags.

"Is that him Jeremie?" Yumi said, pointing to the figure, Jeremie glanced over and stood up.

"It might be, I'm not 100% sure so I don't know how to appro-" Jeremie started but was cut off by Yumi shoving him towards him.

"That has to be him, go over there!" she laughed, Jeremie rolled his eyes and took a deep breath and approached the teen. Taking one last deep breath, he walked up to him.

"Kale?"

"Jeremie."

 **I hope you enjoy! Leave a review to tell me if you liked it or something you didn't! All reviews are welcome! Anyway, see you very soon for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**Hey guys! Quick forewarning! This chapter is longer than usual and covers many different points so parts seem rushed etc! Anyway! I hope you all enjoy and I'll see you next time for the main plot to start!**

 **Memories.**

Jeremie faced his cousin, setting eyes upon him for the first time in 10 years and not recognizing the teen staring back at him.

"Long time, Jeremie." Kale said, nodding slightly to his cousin, his similarities to Jeremie's way of greeting showing instantly.

"Indeed Kale, how have you been?" Jeremie questioned, examining his cousin with a curious gaze.

From the bench, the other Lyoko Warriors studied Kale, often glancing back at Jeremie to try spot physical similarities but gave up when there was too little.

Jeremie, he had grown around a foot in the last 4 years since Aelita was trapped, now 5'9, his hair slightly longer, his face and body maturing in a young adult, but still the smallest in the group.

Kale was a few inches taller than Jeremie, they couldn't see his face too well, due to the thick rimmed glasses resting on his nose, fogged over and barely able to see through, let alone see out off. His hair was extremely long and darker than Jeremie's hair, shining a light brown, reaching his lower back and a bunch of stray strands hanging down his face, he wore a scarf that was bunched up so much, it hid the lowest parts of his face, his mouth and chin hidden. His outfit consisted of a baggy hoodie and pants, hiding his body shape and size, for the time being the gang decided he must have been skinny like Jeremie.

"You've changed a lot since I last saw you." Jeremie said, smiling at his cousin who shrugged.

"You look exactly how I thought, nice to see somethings never change!" Kale said, his nose crinkling with what Jeremie could only assume was a grin. Jeremie looked over to his friends and beckoned them over to them.

"Kale, I want you to meet my friends, this is Odd, Ulrich and Yumi!" Jeremie said, beckoning to each as he said their names.

"Hello." Kale said, once again, nodding his hello in their direction.

"Nice to meet you! We've been dying to meet you! We've so many questions about Jeremie as a child!" Odd said, flashing a bright smile, Kale tilted his head to the side before a light laugh came from under his scarf.

"It's nice to meet you too, and don't worry, I've got plenty of them stories!" Kale said, his face crinkling once again with a smile.

"Here, let us help you with them!" Ulrich said, stepping forward, offering to take once of his bags, Kale hesitated to hand him a bag but remembered it's just as rude to decline a friendly offer as it is too not offer one.

"Anyway, let's show him back to Kadic!" Yumi said, gesturing towards the road to Kadic, they all nodded and set on their way.

-Kadic-

The five of them entered the gates to Kadic, the sounds of laughter filling the air.

"I can't believe Jeremie singing karaoke!" Yumi giggled, wiping away a tear from hearing various stories about Jeremie's childhood from Kale.

"It's true, he used to be quite the singer!" Kale said, his voice filling with joy. Jeremie rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Enough stories about me! What have you been doing the past 10 years?" Jeremie asked, turning his attention to Kale.

"There's not much to tell in all honesty, I attended high school like any other normal person and had to move school due to safety hazards," Kale explained, his eyes wandering through the different buildings of Kadic, "They building was so old, parts were staring to crumble, part of our ceiling caved during maths, not the safest lesson I've ever had." He added, his eyes flickering between different points of interest before resting on the office building.

"Anyway, I want to thank you all for showing up to meet me and bring me back here, but I need to head to the office and get my timetable and the likes, then I need to head back into town and get a haircut and do a little shopping!" Kale said, retrieving his bags from Ulrich.

"Haircut? Is your hair not normally that long?" Odd asked, examining his hair, it ran down his back quite far, Odd assumed he had been growing it for a long, long time.

"It is sometimes, but I tend to get it cut short every year or so," Kale said, turning to face the office building, "Oh, and on Monday, you'll actually get to see my face!" Kale said with a laugh, gesturing to the only visible part of his face, his nose, earning a laugh from all the Lyoko Warriors.

"Alright, see you Monday!" Ulrich waved as Kale walked off, once he was gone inside the group walked towards the canteen, it was around lunch time anyway they guessed, judging by the sounds of Odd's stomach, which normally rumbled on time with the canteens meal schedule.

"He seems nice anyway! Yumi said, pushing the door open to the canteen only to be greeted by the face of the last person she wanted to see.

"Who seems nice?" a voice asked, filling the Lyoko Warriors skin with goosebumps.

"None of your business Sissi!" Ulrich said, attempting to walk past her but she put her arm up in front of him.

"That's not very nice Ulrich! Besides, I already know you're talking about Jeremie's cousin!" she snickered, watching their faces of surprise, "What did you expect? I'm the Principals daughter! I know everything that happens here!"

"Do you ever take a break?" Odd asked, his eyes staring down at hers, towering above her due to his growth spurt a few years back.

"Whatever," Sissi smiled, lowering her arm and walking down the steps, past the gang but stopping to face them again, "Oh, also, any luck in finding Mrs. Einstein?" Sissi teased, raising her eyebrows while smirking. Odd's fists tightened, his knuckles turning white.

"Ignore her Odd." Ulrich whispered into his best friend's ear, noticing the anger spread across his face. Odd let out a deep breath and continued into the canteen, followed by the others.

….

The rest of the day past without incident, not having another run in with Sissi or the likes. They made their way up to Jeremie's dorm, he had been working on a program to help with the recovering of Aelita from Lyoko and he was excited to show them, but as they neared the door they seen two familiar faces knocking on Jeremie's door. It was Kadic's greatest and most trustworthy reporters.

"Milly, Tamiya! To what do we owe the pleasure?" Odd smiled, kneeling before them and bowing his head, earning a laugh from the two reporters.

"Give over Odd!" Milly said with a laugh, moving her hair from her forehead, tucking it behind her ear. Milly and Tamiya had, much like everyone else in Kadic, aged over the past few years, Milly had just turned 17 and Tamiya's birthday was close, meaning she'd be 17 as well. Both girls had become very beautiful, often receiving love notes in their lockers and being asked out almost weekly.

"On a serious note, is it true there's another Belpois attending Kadic, starting Monday?" Tamiya asked, her note pad in her left hand, and spinning her pen in her right hand.

"Wow, news sure travels fast around here!" Yumi said with a smile, Milly and Tamiya shared a look between themselves and smiled.

"So that confirms it!" Milly said, her face lighting up, "this could be interesting! Now, what can you tell us about him at least? Some basic things, like his name or his age!" Milly asked, making sure Tamiya was writing everything down. Jeremie smirked, imaging Kale being bombarded by questions from the both of them.

"His name is Kale, he's 18! That's all you're getting from me but I'm sure I could get him to talk to you on Monday!" Jeremie smiled, pushing his key into the lock and opening his door, "Anyway, we've got stuff to talk about, we'll let you get to printing!"

"Alright! I'll hold you to that interview!" Milly replied, leading the way away with Tamiya in tow.

The gang entered Jeremie's room and sat in various places around his room, Jeremie sitting in his chair and spinning to face his friends.

"Alright Jeremie, what's this big news?" Ulrich asked, smiling as Yumi leaned against his arm while sitting on the bed beside him.

"I've started to make progress with bring Aelita back."

…

The bell for class rang, the courtyards of Kadic filling with the sounds of students talking and laughing. As everyone made their way to class, three walked slowly down the corridors.

"I don't want to go to Science with Mrs Hertz!" Odd groaned, the bags under his eyes broadcasting his sleepless night, Jeremie couldn't help laugh at his friends complaining.

"Well, we have too! Besides, Kale is joining our class today! Remember?" Ulrich said, patting his best friend on the back, Odd let out a sigh as they neared the classroom and faked a sob as they walked in.

As everyone took their seats and the conversation died down, Mrs Hertz walked in, being greeted by a chorus of "Good Morning!"

"Good morning to all you too," she said, smiling as she took her position behind her desk, "Now, let's take the register really quick before jumping into some new news!" she said, flicking through various papers on her desk.

She read various names out from the register and got about halfway down the list before a knock came from the door.

"Come in!" Mrs Hertz called, the door opened and Jim entered, waving to the class as he did.

"Good morning all!" Jim said, a smile plastered on his face, "I'm here to bring your new student Mrs Hertz!"

The class became extremely excited when Jim said this. Kadic hadn't had a new student in a long time and it was always a big deal.

"Ahh! He's here!" Mrs Hertz smiled, glancing to the door, "Come on in!"

"Class, this is Kale Belpois! Our newest student and cousin to our local genius!" she said, smiling as she gestured to Jeremie, who shrunk into his chair, feeling the entire class's eyes on him.

Kale walked into the classroom and stood at the front of the room, Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie shot forward, their eyes shot open.

Kale in front of everyone, but had it not been the same name from yesterday, they wouldn't have recognized him. His long hair had been cut almost completely off, sitting just a little longer than Ulrichs, with the same side swept bangs, the thick rimmed glasses gone and replaced with smaller, thinner framed glasses. He wore black pants with black vans, a white shirt, the sleeves rolled up, and his pants being held up by a pair of braces.

"Why don't you introduce yourself Kale?" Jim said, patting the student on the back, Kale offered a weak smile and nodded.

"Hello, my name is Kale, I'm 18 and just transferred her from out of country!" Kale said, offering a shakey smile.

"Are you single?!" A female voiced called from somewhere in the class, all the students laughed, some of them making whistling noises.

"That's enough of that!" Jim laughed, "Looks like you're going to be popular here!" he said, patting Kale on the back once again before saying his goodbyes and leaving.

"Okay Kale, take a seat beside Jeremie and lets get started!" Mrs Hertz smiled, gesturing to the empty seat beside Jeremie.

The rest of the class passed in silence, Ulrich and Odd noticed that the girls in their class kept turning to stare at Kale, leaning back in their chairs, they turned to talk to Jeremie and Kale who sat right behind them.

"Well, look at you! Who know you were so handsome!" Odd teased, Kale raised his eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, Odd just laughed.

"Look around!" Odd stated, Kale took a quick look around the class since he sat down and noticed multiple sets of eyes on him.

"Whatever…" Kale mumbled, his face slowly turning red as he tried concentrating on his work.

Classes ended after what seemed like forever for Odd and Ulrich, once they had packed up for the day, they all made their way outside into the hallway and were greeted by a mixture of students, wanting to talk to Kale about his old school and where he came from.

"Let's get out of here!" Ulrich said, putting his hands on Kale's shoulders and pushing him to freedom. Once free, they made their way to the bench they always sat at.

"That was interesting!" Jeremie said, adjusting his glasses, Odd nodded in agreement. Kale placed his bag on the ground and began to fish through it, trying to find something.

"And it's about to get better!" Odd smirked, gesturing across the courtyard at two figures approaching them.

"Kale, how do you do with Interviews?" Ulrich teased, Kale sat up and stared at him with open eyes.

"What do you mean?!" Kale asked, before Ulrich gestured to the two girls approaching them.

"Because you're about to be interviewed!"

 **Sorry for how long this chapter is! I had to get all this information in this chapter and out of the way so I can start on the main story on the next! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Harmony

**Harmony.**

Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie grinned widely as Milly and Tamiya approached, much to the dismay of Kale, his eyes opened wide and his body tensing up.

"I can't do an interview! Why is this happening?" Kale asked, turning to Ulrich, panic spread across his face, sending the others into fits of laughter.

"Calm down Kale! People here get interviewed all the time! It's a rite of passage if anything!" Ulrich assured him, placing a friendly hand onto his shoulder.

Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie stood up off of the bench and moved to the side, leaving the bench open for the two reporters to sit down and start the interview. A million and one thoughts raced through Kale's head, different versions of questions that could be asked but mostly, what the interview was even for.

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand moving rapidly up and down in front of his eyes.

"Kale?"

Kales eyes drifted from the hand to its owner, his eyes settled on their face and he was soon caught off guard. His eyes met Milly's and he could instantly feel his mouth slightly fall agape. His eyes were fixed on her auburn eyes, he slowly traced over her features, each as beautiful as the last, his eyes moved to her hair, matching the colour of her eyes. She was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen.

"Kale, are you alive?" Milly asked, tilting her head with a smile. He shook his head, bringing himself back to reality.

"Sorry about that, train of thought, anyway, sorry to sound so rude, but who are you?" Kale asked, trying to distract himself from staring at her.

"Oh, I'm Milly, one of the reporters here at Kadic!" Milly replied, "And this is Tamiya, my trusty colleague!" she continued, beckoning to the girl standing on the opposite side of Kale.

"Hiya! Nice to meet you, I'm Tamiya!" Tamiya said with a wide smile, Kale smiled his hello back and turned to back to Milly.

"Anyway, shall we get started?" both of the reporters asked in harmony.

…

Ulrich and Jeremie watched from a bench as the interview went on, laughing at the bewilderment on Kale's face that'd quickly change depending on the question. Odd had went to the vending machine a little while ago but still hadn't returned, much to the curiosity of Ulrich and Jeremie.

"Where's Odd? He's missing this, I know he'd love this!" Ulrich said, throwing his eyes around the courtyard, trying to spot his friends blonde hair but to no avail.

"Love what?" a voice sounded from behind, causing Ulrich to jump, he spun on his seat to come face to face with William Dunbar.

Ever since he was saved from Xana's grip in the super computer, William had become quite close to the Lyoko Warriors, even Ulrich. Ulrich and William's rivalry was buried after William could how many times they saved each other on Lyoko and seeing how strongly they felt for each other. Besides, William couldn't hate Ulrich, two years ago he had introduced him to Emily when he asked for help with his Music classes, and soon Emily and William began to fall for each other, so he had a lot to thank the German for.

"Oh, hey William!" Ulrich said, patting the free seat beside him, which William took with a smile, "We're watching Jeremie's cousin be interviewed for the first time!" Ulrich explained, gesturing over to the trio. William laughed his response.

"Oh yes, the new Belpois, he's all the talk of the school! Not every day a new student arrives, let alone the cousin of the resident genius!" William said, playful hitting Jeremie in the knee, earning a chuckle from the Blonde genius.

"Wow, word must travel fast!" Jeremie responded, pushing his glasses further up his nose as way of adjusting them.

"Well…" William droned, his voice wavering slightly, causing the eyebrow of Ulrich and Jeremie to be raised, "Word of mouth travels quite quickly when you're the principal's daughter, if you catch my drift…" William said, gesturing to the opposite end of the courtyard because as if on cue, Sissi and her goons were making their way towards them.

"Oh great…" Ulrich mumbled, his eyes closing in preparation for the oncoming headache.

"Ulrich dear!" Sissi's shrill voice called, making all three of their skins crawl.

"What Sissi?" Ulrich responded through gritted teeth. He clearly wasn't in the mood to deal with Sissi.

"That's not very nice! Besides, I just wanted to ask if you had a date for the Back to School Dance this Friday? If not, I'd be more than happy to be your date!" Sissi flirted, flicking her hair with her hand.

"You see Sissi, I'd honestly rather not…" Ulrich said, looking her dead in the eye, "Besides, I was planning on asking Yumi…" Ulrich said matter-of-factly, as if she was stupid for asking.

The truth was, Ulrich had completely forgotten about the dance and hadn't got around to asking Yumi, however, he was planning on it soon.

"Really Ulrich? When are you going to ditch Yumi and get with a real girl?" Sissi asked, disgust filled her voice, as if Ulrich was crazy for picking Yumi over her.

"Well, he'll let you know when he finds one!" a voice spat from behind Sissi causing her to jump and turn on the spot, Sissi came face to face with Yumi.

"Yumi," Sissi shot, her voice filled with venom, "when will you ever stop holding Ulrich back and let him be with a girl that can give him all he needs?" her voice filled with flirtatious undertones, Yumi's skin shudder with disgust.

Before the girls argument could get any worse, Odd came around a corner into view, making a beeline straight to Ulrich.

"Hey Odd, where've you been-" Ulrich started but was silence by his friend grabbing him by the shoulder and leading him away from the others and into one of the inner walkways of the courtyard.

"Odd? Will you explain to me what's happening at least?" Ulrich said, shaking his shoulder from his best friends grip.

"Sam's back."

 **I realised after I posted the first three chapters I had set the rating as "M" by accident when it was meant to be rated as "T"! A silly mistake on my behalf, now the story should show up by default! So hello to all the new readers! Read and Review and I'll see you soon with the next chapter!**


End file.
